Episode 4
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis A couple of days have passed since Episode 3, and Rob is shown getting ready for a trip to the Corvega Assembly Plant to kill the remaining Raiders that were part of Gristle's group. Rob prepares to bring Heather, Connie, Blake, Dogmeat, Codsworth, Talia McGovern, and Brian Fitzgerald, along with the two settlers from Tenpines Bluff, a nearby farm that Preston Garvey hooked up with the previous day, who gave the information of where the raiders were living. The group of 10 departs for the plant. On the way, Connie takes the time to thank Rob for the work he has put in for the betterment of the group, saying that if it weren't for him, maybe no one in Sanctuary Hills would be still alive today. Rob says that it isn't a big deal, and he's sorry for the death of her daughter, Mary Abernathy. Rob claims that he will do right by her and her family by killing the rest of the raiders who killed her daughter. Rob looks at Blake, and both men share a nod. The group continues forward, and encounter a sizable group of walkers. Codsworth takes point (due to the fact that he can't be properly attacked by the zombies), but is shot from the assembly plant by Raiders, killing him. The group get into a large firefight with the raiders, with the latter taking the most damage. Connie is shot in the chest, but manages to kill one final raider before she succumbs to death. Rob notices, but decides to not tell Blake, who didn't notice due to the commotion. Brian and Talia question Rob's decision to continue into the plant after Codsworth's death, but he decides to continue anyway. The group continue fighting raiders, and end up in a room similar to Ack-Ack's spotlight room in the Satellite Outpost from Episode 2. The Raider leader named Jared comes out to greet Rob, and shoots him in the side of his stomach. Rob falls to the ground in pain. After taunting the group (including playing with Dogmeat's ears), Heather is able to overpower Jared and slice his throat, killing him. The group gain their guns back which were dropped on the floor and kill the remaining raiders in the room. As Heather tries to kill Jared before he can reanimate, Rob stops her, telling her to let him turn. The group then leaves the Plant, ready to go back home. Just outside of the plant, the group encounters another herd of zombies, with Connie moving within the herd. Blake sees this and can't bring himself to shoot her, and almost gets bitten, but is saved by Rob, Brian, Heather, Talia, and one of the unnamed settlers. The group kills all the walkers, and continues home, with Blake looking like he's lost his mind. Once returning home, Preston asks where Connie is, but Rob doesn't respond. Preston tries to hug Blake, who shrugs him off and goes into one of the damaged homes and lies on a bed. Preston and Rob talk about the adventure explaining that Codsworth and Connie were both killed, and explains that they should start taking smaller groups on missions, to help lower their overall losses, especially considering their other recent loss in Jun Long. Preston tells Rob that they will hold a funeral for their dead, and remember that they lost their lives for the Minutemen. Blake is shown later in the evening trying to comfort Lucy Abernathy, who admits that she wants to commit suicide. Blake agrees to do it with her. Deaths *Codsworth *Connie Abernathy (Alive and Zombified) *Jared *Many unnamed Raiders Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Jared. *Last appearance of Codsworth. *Last appearance of Connie Abernathy.